As organizations or companies are embracing the cloud to host their computer applications, the fact these applications are running outside the control of the organization and in a shared environment introduces a risk of data violation. However, organizations are still responsible for meeting all privacy compliances, like Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA), even when their applications are hosted outside the organization's data center. Many compliances rules impose a hefty and non-linear penalty based on the amount of the data that is exposed. For example, as the amount of data that is exposes gets larger, the amount of penalty cost may grow exponentially.